My 1st not so dreamy kiss
by Nadeshiko-hime
Summary: Mikan, BIG FAT CRUSH: Nogi Ruka CONCLUSION: normal average girl. But one day, she meets a hot boy, pervert and famous who’ll do anything to be her boyfriend. Which she’ll choose? Long time crush or the boy who’s seducing her? & all this started with a kis
1. Mikan's Partner

**Author's note: **HIIIII!! YAYY!! FINALLY I CAN POST THIS STORY!! Actually it was thanks to all of those who helped me to put a title for this story and also the other one. **THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HELPED ME AT MY REQUEST AT SOS**. Okay now we can start the story!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice (If I lie about it's really owner, Hotaru will make sure that her next invention anti-idiots, I will be her guinea pig for a very long time).

**My 1st not so dreamy kiss**

**Summary: **Mikan, her BIG FAT CRUSH: Nogi Ruka CONCLUSION: normal average girl. But one day, she meets a hot boy, pervert and famous who'll do anything to be her boyfriend. Which she'll choose? Long time crush or the boy who's seducing her? And to think that all this started with a kiss…

**Chapter 1: Mikan's Partner**

A girl is running to the school, but then by accident she bumps into a person.

Without looking he/she is, she bowed and said "I'm very very sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Sakura-san"

(Have you guessed who is she right? And the person who she bumped into? ;D)

"No-Nogi-san.." her eyes widened in surprise and she straightened up. "A-umm… w-what are you doing here?" she said blushing.

(Sorry if it isn't our beloved flamecaster XD)

"I was waiting for you" said Ruka smiling .

Mikan even blushed more and looked at the ground. "And w-why did you wait for me?" she said timidly. "Because I love you" Ruka took her hands in his and looked directly at her eyes. "I want you to become my girlfriend" he said with an angelic smile.

Mikan blushed a thousand shades of red and said "I want it too" and then Ruka and Mikan leaned forward, face to face, his lips only some centimeters from hers…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

WAKE UP BAKA! WAKE UP BAKA! WAKE UP BAKA! WAKE U-

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuffffffff…… just when I had a marvelous dream"

**Mikan's POV**

Hello there! My name is Sakura Mikan, I guess you know me but I might introduce some things for the people who don't. I'm 16 years old, I suck at math but at P.E I'm always at the top. I have long hair, it's brunette, and big auburns eyes. I'm living in Tokyo with my okaasan, Yuka, she is really as a good mother if she didn't like to try to cook... Anyway I'm going to one of the most famous schools in all Japan, Alice Academy, and I go there with my four bestfriends with the name of Imai Hotaru, Ogasawara Nonoko, Umenomiya Anna and Tobita Yuu who I will introduce them more forward. Now that I mention of school, what time is it??

7:30 am oh okay…

…

One moment…

7:30 am…

Okay…

…

7:30am

…

that means…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M LATEEEEE!!" I screamed. It's normal that I act like this because school begins at 8:00am sharp and today we have Math at first hour, uh oh, I think Jinno-sensei is going to kill me…

By the way Jinno-sensei is our Math teacher and everyone hates him because he's too scary….

Once I've changed my clothes and go to the bathroom to prepare myself, I went downstairs only to find my okaasan in the kitchen…

Uh oh

…

KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!

**End of POV**

Yuka was at the kitchen in the middle of the mess, with all her body covered with black because of the explosion.

"Okaasan… How many times I said I don't need that you cook for me?" asked Mikan frustrated.

"Oh Mikan you're awake!" said happily Yuka with an innocent smile on her face.

"Answer my question mom…" said Mikan darkly.

**Mikan's POV**

I did tell you, no? Well I'm always trying to make the kitchen the more far away from my mom as possible… because anything that she wants to cook it explodes. I'm always trying to tell her that I don't need her help in the kitchen but I think it's too useless…

"Mmm… I think that it's about .000 times already" said my okaasan with a sparkling face

Sometimes I doubt if she's my mom…

"Very well, then this is the .001. Okay okaasan, what did you try to cook this time?" I asked, really, sometimes I ask myself how okaasan can be so dangerous in the kitchen! It's a mother so it's supposed to be the child to be so dangerous, I really can't believe it!!

"I was only trying to bake a strawberry cake for you!" said okaasan excitedly.

It's me or her eyes are sparkling too much?

"Ok, but it's better if you don't come near the kitchen, now if you did hear me go to the living room and let me do the cake, okay?" I asked.

I really do love my mother, she is very funny and a caring person! But I like her better if she's not around the kitchen. Why my mom is around there when she herself knows what happens if she tries to cook? The answer is very simple, because my mom thinks that every mom should know how to cook and because she's a mother too, so she should know how to cook too…

I really think that she's hopeless when she comes to think this…

I began doing the breakfast and then I looked at the clock…

7:50 am

Okay, it's time to go!

"Okaasan I don't have time to prepare breakfast so please don't come near the kitchen!" I said locking the door from the kitchen, because I know myself that if I don't lock it she will try to cook all day still I'm not back.

"Okay!" said my mom while she's watching the TV

Once I was sure that the kitchen was locked I dashed to the door of the hall and wear my shoes. I wore a simple but very cute uniform (It's the same uniform from St. Spica from Strawberry Panic!, the character Hikari is sooooo cuuuutee!!)

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Alice Academy Class 1-B **

When I entered in the class I smiled like always in the morning.

"Ohayo minna-san!" I said happily

Then I saw the person who I called my best friend for all the eternity.

"OHAYOOOO HOTARUUUUUUUUU!!" I said while jumping to hug her but then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

…I found myself on the floor.

"Mooouu… Hotaru why did you that for?!" I cried to her

"Because you're late and I don't want to get your idiots germs" said emotionless my best friend Hotaru with something like a gunshot pointing at me in her left hand (whom she calls proudly Baka Gun).

Imai Hotaru, also called Ice Queen, my best friend, she's also 16 years old and likes inventing strange things (she's the one who made my alarm clock). She has short raven hair and lavender eyes, you can say she's very pretty and also a genius. We know each other from when we were 5 years old. She can be very cold, greedy and loves money but she really can be a caring person and always is willing to help others. She's also emotionless but it's because of her brilliant mind and she isn't very good at showing emotions.

"Hotaru you're soo meaaan!!" I cried with waterfalls in my eyes.

"Thank you" said Hotaru with a smirk.

Then, when I was about to retort, a boy with glasses which you can see behind it, golden eyes and dirty blond hair come to me.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" he asked me worriedly

"Ohayo Yuu. Yes it's nothing, so don't worry" I answered with a smile

Tobita Yuu, the president of the class and also candidate for president of the student council, he's 16 years old. He's very kind and secretly likes Nonoko. He also is very intelligent and he can find any answer at any kind of question, so you can ask him whichever favor and he will help you gladly, you can trust him in whatever you want.

Yuu helped me to stand up, then two girls came to me, one with blue hair and the another one pink.

"Mikan-chan did you knew about the news?" said the girl with the blue hair.

"Ohayo Nonoko!" I greeted to the one with blue hair.

"Mikan-chan! It's really important!! We're having a new classmate!!" said the other with the pink hair.

"Hai, hai Anna. Whatever you say…" I said obviously not interested to the girl with pink hair.

"Mikan-chan!! Don't say it like that" the two of them said in unison.

Ogasawara Nonoko, she's 16 years old and likes chemistry. She also likes Yuu but she isn't prepared to confess her feelings yet to him. One of her dreams is to be a scientist. Do you ask me why I don't tell her that Yuu likes her also? Easy, because Yuu begged me to not to tell anyone, including Nonoko.

Umenomiya Anna, 16 years old and likes cooking. She dreams to be a famous cook in the world. She hasn't a crush in anyone so I have nothing to tell about her.

Anna and Nonoko are girls who are like twins and also likes handsome boys from the TV or something like that, but only one is in love with the boy from before (Yuu) and the other one is free to choose anyone she wants. They are very interested in the famous world, even thought Hotaru and me aren't, so it's very helpful to Hotaru who also loves blackmail and a boring topic for me.

"Which is going to be? Girl or boy? I hope it's a boy" said Anna.

"Yeah" said Nonoko

"And of course also handsome!!" said the two in unison

I sweatdropped.

"Really the two of you are crazy" I said

"Yeah! You're right we're crazy for boys" the two of them said again in unison.

Just when I was about to retort, Narumi-sensei entered in the class. He's our tutor and also kind, I have to admit that he's a little strange too when he's wearing costumes to class but he's like a father to me.

"Onegai minna-san seat on yours seats the fast as possible" said happily Narumi-sensei

"Ohayo class!!" he said

"Ohayo Narumi-sensei"

"Well as you can see today Jinno-sensei is ill so you don't have math today!" he said it excited.

"YAAAYYYYYYYYY!! YAHOOOOOOOO!!" all the class were enjoying the news. Who won't? It's the first time that Jinno-sensei gives us fantastic news!

"Okay, okay calm down now class… As you might know, today we have a new student so please settle down" he said while clapping his hand.

"See Mikan-chan! We told you so" whispered Anna and Nonoko at the same time.

"…" I didn't say anything because I wasn't paying attention.

"Is a boy or a girl?" asked a girl.

"I will let you know with your own eyes. Please enter" he said with a grin on his face

All of them were expectantly looking at the door. Then a boy with raven hair was walking in a cool way to our class, when he turned to us the most interesting thing in this boy was his red eyes, as red as blood. Sure he was very handsome and all but, I couldn't be less interested in boys, so I ignored him.

"Okay can you tell us your na-?" Narumi-sensei was cut off by the boy

"I know what to do, so it's Hyuuga Natsume" the boy so-called Hyuuga Natsume said in a boring manner.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

I fell from my chair to the floor. What the heck was that?

"Mikan, what happened?" said Yuu with a surprised face

"WHAT ARE THEY SCREAMING AT?!" I asked furiously

"It's obvious, someone is going to have fangirls very soon" said Hotaru looking at me with a you-are-too-dumb look.

"All the girls??" I asked surprised by that news

"I smell money" Hotaru said with money signs in her eyes

"What do you like?"

"Are you single?!"

"What horoscope are you?"

"What kind of girls you like?"

I sweatdropped, so this is the kind of guys that the girls like (all except for me and Hotaru, of course). But I think Hyuuga doesn't mind. And why when I'm watching him there kept appearing flashes?

"Okay girls please, cool down, I guess you can ask Natsume-kun those questions later, so please: first of all, Mikan-chan can you sit on your seat please?" Narumi-sensei looked at me with happy eyes.

"H-hai" I said.

"Second: Hotaru-chan stop that camera" so that was why!!

"The money comes first" she didn't stop the camera. Really, sometimes she's too scary and strange.

"I can give you a ticket '1 week eating crabs and lobsters free' if you stop that camera, deal?" Narumi-sensei can be really smart when he wants.

"Deal" she said with evil sparkles in her eyes. Woah! This is the first time that Hotaru stops the camera for good.

"And third: girls if you continue screaming the principal will come here and punish all of you, so calm down!" I'd say so that there was something in my ears.

I should go to the infirmary later, I'm beginning to become crazy. And it's fault of that Hyuuga!

"Okay, Natsume-kun since you're new, you need a partner to show you around the school. So, who wants to be his partner?" as soon as he ended his sentence all the girls, except me and Hotaru, raised their hands.

Geez, really, those girls are too stupid.

"My, my I think I will leave the charge to Natsume-kun. Who do you want to be his or her partner?" Is it me or Narumi-sensei's eyes are sparkling?

**Mikan's inner film**

**"**Now, one girl is going to be the one who will be with this handsome guy named Natsume!. Drums please!!" A light is moving around all the girls, the drums are giving an expecting feeling to be the one, and all the girls are shouting "ME! ME!".

Then, WHY AM I IN THIS CROWD OF PEOPLE TOO?? I DON"T WANT TO BE THE PARTNER OF ANYONE!!

Some light blinded my eyes, I can't see anything!

Don't tell me…

"Mikan-chan you're the lucky one! You're going to be Natsume's partner!" said a voice happily whom I guess it's from Narumi-sensei.

WHAT??

**End of Mikan's inner film**

"Mikan-chan?! Are you awake ?! Mikan-chan!" said Narumi-sensei with a worried voice.

"Eh?! What?! Ah! Narumi-sensei, gomenne I was daydreaming" uuuufff…

It was just only a dream…,

"Okay, I was only wondering if you did hear who was going to be the partner of Natsume" he said looking at me with a grin in his face, showing his white teeth. I think I saw a sparkle there…

"Ah! Did you choose him or her already?" I asked. Ha! As if it interested me…

"Yes!" he said still grinning

"Who?" I asked absent mindedly…

I'm sooo glad. Actually I was thinking that I would become Natsume's partner!

"Mikan-chan! Congratulations! You're the chosen to become Natsume's partner!"

WHAAAAAATTT??

"Natsume-kun you can sit beside her!"

O-one m-moment…

"Nice to meet you, Polka-dots" Hyuuga whispered to me, near my right ear with a smirk on his face.

Polka-dots..??

Isn't it the pattern of my…?

My face was blushing furiously and steam was coming out from my ears. HOW CAN THAT BASTARD…?

"HYUUGA , YOU PERVERT!!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

**Author's note: **Yay! It's the end of the first chapter! So now you can review, it's at the left end of the page, click to go and VOILA! SO PLEASE LEAVE AN OPINION ANYTHING IS FINE I PROMISE I WON'T GET ANGRY!!

_**L**ots **o**f **l**ove**,**_

**Nadeshiko-hime/Nade-chan**


	2. Mikan’s Special Worst Day?

**Author's notes:** I'm soo happy, actually I didn't think that there would be reviews for my 1st story. All of you are such a good persons, thank you for your reviews and for reading the 1st chapter of My 1st not so dreamy kiss.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice (If I lie about it's really owner, Hotaru will make sure that her next invention anti-idiots, I will be her guinea pig for a very long time).

**My 1****st**** not so dreamy kiss**

**Previously**

"Mikan-chan! Congratulations! You're the chosen to become Natsume's partner!"

WHAAAAAATTT????!!!!!!

"Natsume-kun you can sit beside her!"

O-one m-moment…

"Nice to meet you, Polka-dots" Hyuuga whispered to me, near my right ear with a smirk on his face.

Polka-dots..??

Isn't it the pattern of my…?

My face was blushing furiously and steam was coming out from my ears. HOW CAN THAT BASTARD…?

"HYUUGA , YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

**End**

**Chapter 2: Mikan's Special Worst Day?**

I officially self-proclaim that today is the worst day of my life.

There are some reasons of this. The first one is after the pervert (yes, Hyuuga Natsume), I don't know how (I prefer not knowing it) all the boys population knew why he called me Polkadots (That stupid big jerk!!).  
My reputation now in school is all ruined!!!! (Not that I had a very high one, but in school this is the most precious thing you have!!! Damn that Hyuuga Natsume!!!)  
Even Nogi-sama knew this, now I'm doomed.  
The second one is when I, finally, had the time to explain about the mistake to Nogi-sama, the jerk had to appear and embarrass me _again_ and worst, **IN FRONT OF NOGI-SAMA!!!** I can't believe it!!! Now I can't face Nogi-sama anymore!!!  
And the third reason and last is the most questionable one.  
Why you ask?  
Because for some reason I don't know, everywhere I was going near me there he was, the damned bastard jerk!!! He was even at the door of the girl's restroom when I went there!!!

WHY??!!! OF ALL GIRLS, WHY ME??!!! I'M THAT UNLUCKY THAT HE HAS TO CHASE ME EVERYWHERE WHERE I GO???!!!!

Yeah you're right, I like Nogi-sama but sadly I don't have any relationship with him, I don't even believe that he would notice me.

He's so nice, and his short blonde hair seems like golden silk and his baby blue eyes which you can see his caring manner or his nice attitude. His face is like the face of an angel himself. W-well, must stop this, so embarrassing.

As I was saying, I must go away from him as more far possible. Every time that I see him, then something of my life goes wrong because of him!!!

Definitely, tomorrow I should think of something!!

Now I have to sleep.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Next day…_

Two girls were walking along the halls on their way to their classroom. One with pink wavy hair and the other one with blue long straight hair. You know them, right?

"Did you saw him? He's soo hot! I bet that he likes girls like him, beautiful and perfect" said Anna dreamily.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he would like to meet Koizumi-san. It would be a perfect pair!!" answered Nonoko with her eyes sparkling and imagining the two going together with a lovely background behind them.

"I think so too!! Mikan is such a lucky girl!!! Being partnered to someone like him!!!" Anna sighed dreamily.

"But for some reason, I have the feeling that she doesn't like him" Nonoko wondered.

"Hmmm… You think? Well, maybe she didn't want to being partnered with him because she's already in love with Ruka-sama" wondered also Anna

"Maybe…" answered Nonoko shrugging her shoulders.

They were opening the door but what they saw wasn't something very pleasing…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Because what they saw was a girl with brunette hair in the floor, like some kind of ghost because she was surrounded by a scary and depressing aura. She was wearing clothes that seemed very old and also scary. And for some reason that girl was laughing an evil laugh.

"Fufufufufufu…" "With this I should be able to erase him of my world and finally be able to be a normal girl. Fufufufufu… Oh and I should also put this and that and…"

TONG TONG

RRRRRRRRRRRRR

NIC NIC NIC

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Anna and Nonoko were so scared that they though of calling Hotaru to do something but when they saw the face of the supposedly ghost, they were about to run out of the classroom to safe their life…

But the ghost saw them…

"Oh! Anna, Nonoko what are you doing here?" asked the ghost surprised.

"Eeeee… M-Mikan-chan I-I think w-we are the o-ones asking y-you that. N-Normally you a-are always l-late b-because you o-over s-slept" stuttered the two in unison, holding each other their hands and scared.

"Eh? Ah! Yeah, I know. But today is a special day, and so I wanted to come as early as possible" said Mikan smiling with a sparkling background.

Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped "B-but Mikan-chan, what time was when you came here?"

Mikan rubbed her chin, "Weell, when I came here the school was closed so I waited for the next 3 hours by doing something" answered Mikan with her previous smile.

"WHAT???!!! YOU CAME HERE AT 4 AM????!!! WHAT FOR????!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!" screamed the two surprised.

"Ok, ok. No need to scream…" answered Mikan covering her ears.

"JUST ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!!!!" ordered the two.

"1st Yeah 2nd Right 3rd Because I wanted to do something for this special day 4th No, I'm sure that I'm not crazy. Happy now?"

Anna sighed and Nonoko was about to call Hotaru for help but ALAS!! Talking about the devil, Hotaru appeared reading her favourite magazine _'Money, money and how to gain more money'_, please don't ask…

"Hotaru!!" called Nonoko worried.

"What?!" asked Hotaru annoyed because someone interrupt her while she was reading the most interesting part 'How to sold the major part of your blackmailing photos with an expensive price'.

"Don't say 'what'!!!!! Look at Mikan-chan!!! She has gone crazy!!!" said Nonoko pointing at Mikan.

TONC TONC TONC

"Mikan-chan stop that!!" said Anna grabbing Mikan's arm and trying to stop Mikan in whatever she is doing by leaving, but Mikan doesn't want to.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow when she looked the scene. 'That baka has come early' she thought.

"And?" asked Hotaru without any emotion while she was walking to her seat.

"And? AND?!! Hotaru, Mikan-chan has came here about 4 hours ago!!!!!" yelled Nonoko stressed.

"That's the problem of that baka, not mine" commented Hotaru not minding at all.

"That's not what I mean!!!" shouted Nonoko.

"I know" remarked Hotaru reading her magazine.

"You know!! You know!! YOU… know?!" Nonoko was speechless at that time.

"But first, we should ask her what she's doing" said Hotaru, putting down her magazine.

NIC NIC NIC

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Mikan…" called Hotaru "What the hell are you doing?"

"Eh?" Mikan turned around to find her bestfriend looking at her with bored eyes and her palm supporting her chin "OHAYOOOOOOOOOOO HOTARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Mikan flung over the desk and chairs to gain her goal.

But it wasn't as she expected.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

As always, Hotaru hitted Mikan with her so ever infamous Baka Gun.

"Idiot. You didn't answer my question" advised Hotaru holding her Baka Gun.

"Hotaruuuuuu!! You are sooo meaaan!!!" cried Mikan with waterfalls in her eyes.

"Just answer my question" said threateningly Hotaru with her Baka Gun pointing at her.

"But I still love you!!!" said Mikan happily.

"Answer my question" ordered Hotaru menacingly.

As Mikan heard this, she sighed loudly "I wanted to do something" answered Mikan, looking away.

"For what?" asked Hotaru.

"Well…"

"Well…??" said Anna and Nonoko.

"I wanted to give to that Hyuuga hell, and so I invented something which he will be scared and leave me alone" said Mikan innocently.

But Anna and Nonoko fell, except for Hotaru (Of course!! That's my Hotaru!!!), 'How can she be so stupid?' thought all of three at the same time.

"M-Mikan-chan…" said Anna sweatdropping.

"Nani?"

"You… You woke up at 3 am to do this…" Anna looked at the bunch of metal that Mikan did a while ago "_thing_, only to get revenge on Hyuuga Natsume?" asked Anna, trying to think if Mikan was serious or not.

"Hai!! 10 points for the girl with pink hair!!!!" said happily Mikan, raising her fist with her finger up.

'This girl needs a doctor and fast!!!' thought alarmingly Anna.

"But…" said Mikan.

"But?" said Anna and Nonoko.

"…The problem is that this robot doesn't work, so I thought about doing a special liquid" said Mikan, showing all of them her 'special liquid'.

'Eeeeeewww… It's disgusting' thought Anna and Nonoko.

Hotaru, being tired of all this stupidity, went to her seat and read her magazine.

At that very moment, some classmates began to come. Some were looking at the 'piece of art' that Mikan made, others were looking at her infamous potion, others ones were so disgusted that they went rapidly to the restroom and the last ones were trying to put some sense on Mikan's brain (some wondered if she really have one).

After some minutes later, our victim, Hyuuga Natsume, entered in the classroom and everyone went silent, thinking things like:

'Oh my gosh!! He's so hot!!!' (fangirls)

'That Hyuuga guy is going to get some' (boys)

'This is going to be interesting' (Hotaru)

'I-I should quickly get the teacher, this is going to be very soon World War III…' (Yuu)

'Uh-oh… This isn't good…' (Anna)

'I should hurry up and stop Mikan for doing anything stupid' (Nonoko)

'Fufufufu… Hyuuga, you finally come' (Mikan)

As this thoughts ended, World War III begun.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author's Note**: I know, I know. How I could take soo much time to update??

Well, the answer is quite simple.

First of all, I'm a suuuuuuuuuuuper lazy person, and because of this I always think: 'I will update at the end of this month, or week or something like this' and this goes on and on.

Second, I'm on the last year of Middle School and it's very important to not fail this year if I want to be someone in the future.

Third, well, this isn't an excuse for this story, because I finished it for a very loooooong time, but I can say that my divine inspiration for stories didn't come until now and without it, I can't think of a good chapter.

I know all of you thought that I won't ever update again and I'm soo sorry for this!!!!

So please, forgive meeeee!!!!

I can only promise that I won't ever let this story go until I finish it.  
I can't promise that the next update will be sooner, but it can be because I'm on my Christmas holidays so it could be.

Thank you for your reviews:

**YesThatsme  
**For being the first one to review and saying that this story was nice =D

**dragonzoha  
**For being second and liking my story!!!!!

**xxanimeloverforever18xx  
**For laughing at my ingenious ideas!!!!

**Kazumi17  
**For telling me that this story seems interesting!!! ^^

**crimsoneyes44  
**For being sincere and telling me what she thought about this story. Thank you!!!!!!!

**mitsu-miyu-tiff  
**For calling this story awesome!!!!

**Michiru-Ichigo  
**For asking me to keep going and cheer on me when I knew she waited for soooo long for the next chapter TTwTT

**oObroken-wingsOo  
**For loving Mikan's inner film and laughing at my ideas!!!!

**konnie  
**For asking me her wonders and telling me to continue!!!!!  
BTW about the 1st question I didn't quite catch it and for the 2nd one… just keep on reading xP

**Kiri Ketchup  
**For saying that this story is good!!!

**ayumistar  
**For asking me to continue and saying that this is a nice story!!!

I just can't believe that all of you guys loved my story!!!! TTwTT  
I'm sooo happy that I could dance _mambo_ right now!!!!!!!! (Just like Sana from _Kodomo no Omocha_ in the 1st volume xD)  
YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!!!!!!!!!  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

_**L**__ots__** o**__f__** l**__ove__**,**_

_**Nadeshiko-hime/Nade-chan**_


End file.
